lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Quotes: Season 2
This article contains notable Quotes from the second season of Lost Girl by the episodes they are from and attributed to. ( Note for Editors ) Editors: please make sure that a quotation is exactly the same as the dialogue heard in the episode. Verify quote with the episode itself for accuracy. ( Don't assume that quotations or transcripts found on a website are verbatim. ) Season 2 ;2.01 Something Wicked This Fae Comes * LAUREN: I heard you needed me. I came. – to Bo * KENZI: Can you make it through on your own, or do I have to cuff your muff? – to Bo ;2.02 I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won) * THE BLACKTHORN: Humans are food. We eat from them or we die. Now the Dark Fae, they tend to kill for pleasure, not just need...We're more like your Native American hunters. We respect the kill. Won't over-hunt. Don't eat the young. – to Bo * HALE: The Dark Fae take their names from dead warriors. Light leaders are named after our sacred trees. – to Bo and Kenzi * LACHLAN: You're the succubus, aren't you? The one that does as she pleases? Well, not anymore. – to Bo * BO: I guess science kicks the crap out of tradition, huh? – to Lauren ;2.03 Scream a Little Dream * TRICK: If you want spending money I'll hire you on for some shifts. KENZI: Work for a living? Do I look like a chump? * LACHLAN: As the new Ash, all the old Ash's chattel is passed to me. 'Means everything from the lab...including you. – to Lauren * BO: Science is exhausting. KENZI: Yeah, but how'd it go bow-chicka-wow-wow? BO: Kenzi, please, it's strictly professional. Might I add how yummy Lauren is when she's being professional? – (about Lauren) ;2.04 Mirror, Mirror * AUNT LUDMILLA: Girls. There is no Baba Yaga. Like there is no Santy Claus or an honest Ukrainian. – to Kenzi and Bo * LACHLAN: Baba Yaga has your human, so what? BO: Her name is Kenzi. LACHLAN: If someone snatched my pet I'd just go and get another one. Mind you, I am growing fond of my human doctor. BO: And her name is Lauren, you bastard. * KENZI: Fight for Dyson. Fight for Lauren. Fight for what makes you happy. – to Bo ;2.05 BrotherFae of the Wolves ;2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away * VEX: If it pleases you, I would like to conduct the interrogation. THE MORRIGAN: And I would like a dragon to heat my pool! – (about Jason Gaines) * LAUREN: We have no guarantees of how any of this is going to turn out. BO: Hey, I will not let anything happen to you. LAUREN: I know that you'll try. But tomorrow I'll be gone. Maybe forever. I need to know that this isn't about you getting over Dyson. BO: No. This is about us. * LAUREN: Hey, babe. I just wanted you to know that I'm working really hard. I'm still trying to help you. I promise. You know, if you could meet Bo you'd really like her. She's such a good person. She's so trustworthy. And she has this big, huge heart. And she's strong. She's so strong. And she takes care of me. Imagine that. Somebody taking care of me for a change. – to Nadia (inside life support pod) ;2.07 Fae Gone Wild * KENZI: See? Told ya. Like Vegas for your crotch. BO: We're here on a job. KENZI: Sure. Sure. Ladies, start your va-jay-jays! * LAUREN: It's been killing me not telling you. But how do you turn to someone that you care about and say "Oh, by the way, I have a girlfriend. And she's lying in a coma." ...Five years. Because of me. I was in the Congo on a research grant. Nadia was with me, taking pictures of refugees for a magazine. I had promised her this grand adventure. Five months in, an illness swept through neighboring villages. Very sudden. Very deadly. And I went to help. It turns out that the people being affected by the outbreak weren't people at all. They were Fae. Nadia became terribly ill. She was the only human to get sick. The old Ash was there at the time and he offered me all of his resources to help find a cure for her. But in exchange for .... BO: Your complete servitude. ;2.08 Death Didn't Become Him * LAUREN: Look, if somebody that I slept with and care about told me that they had a girlfriend in a coma trapped inside a top secret facility run by a society of uber-humanoids called the Fae — I'd think it was a blow off. I really need you to meet her. – to Bo * THE LICH: You're the human doctor who found the cure. Your Ash was very wise to snatch you up. Lucky dog! – to Lauren * BO: I can be more powerful than all other Fae. Everyone will kneel at my feet. There will be no more Dark and no more Light. There will be only me. * THE LICH: A long life is only worthwhile if one can fill it with the extraordinary. ;2.09 Original Skin * TRICK: The Nain Rouge rarely appears and when she does, it means trouble's on its way. – to Bo/Woods ;2.10 Raging Fae * BO: When I hit puberty I started to feel different. KENZI: Your powers kicked in. BO: I didn't know how dangerous I was. My parents taught me that sex was evil. And I found out just how right they were. I found out how evil I was. I had the devil inside of me, Kenzi. KENZI: You really thought that? BO: I was so terrified. So I told my parents what happened. And they broke down, and told me that I was adopted. The only thing they had was this…this baby picture with a name written across the back. KENZI: "Bo". BO: I hated them. I hated myself. So I ran. * BO: It's not just my past. It's my present. For a long time I'd forgotten what I am to humans...a monster. – to Lauren ;2.11 Can't See the Fae-Rest ;2.12 Masks * LACHLAN: Lauren, I will do everything in my power to help Nadia. For now I'd appreciate it if you just cleaned yourself up and go back to work. – to Lauren * LACHLAN: You can never tell Lauren that you're doing this. BO: Why not? LACHLAN: Because the nail can only be removed if the person making the request has got complete and utter selfless love, which is then exemplified by performing a life-changing favor for someone without them ever being aware of it. I don't make up the rules but you must accept this as fact, or you will not be successful. * TSHOMBE: The Light do not mind compromise when they feel the ends justifies the means. BO: Cursing Nadia insured that Lauren would do everything in her power to find an antidote to the Fae fever. TSHOMBE: And because of that several hundred Fae were cured. * LAUREN: I guess we've both been prisoners for the past five years, huh? But maybe that's all gonna change soon. I don't want to get my hopes up but there could be a light at the end of the tunnel. And maybe someday real soon you'll wake up from your long sleep. And maybe I'll get to hold you again. – to Nadia (inside life support pod) * LAUREN: I am extremely grateful to you. And I honor my promise. Nadia's life in exchange for my re-commitment to you. LACHLAN: From now on the necklace stays on. * LAUREN: It's incredible. Five years under the dome and she wakes up like it was yesterday we were in Africa. – to Bo (about Nadia) ;2.13 Barometz. Trick. Pressure * LACHLAN: You're dangerous. You're danger to everyone. I don't think you realize just how much Dark is actually inside you. It's in your soul. Everyone you know will suffer — the doctor, the old barkeep, and the pretty, pretty friend of yours. – to Bo ;2.14 Midnight Lamp * LACHLAN: Sometimes a leader has to make very hard decisions. The doctor has a very important role to play in the coming battle. And I've placed a tremendous amount of faith in her ability to deliver. If we defeat The Garuda, then you and I, we can revisit the whole Lauren situation. BO: Oh, you know we will. – (about preparing to battle The Garuda) * WAI LIN: You love her? I said, do you love her? DYSON: I can't love Ciara. * DYSON: When we went to see the Luduan, I had a moment alone with her and she forced me to speak a truth ... I said I can't love Ciara. Not that I don't. That I can't. TRICK: I know this is difficult for you, but with The Garuda at our doorstep we need you at your best. If you can't love Ciara, then you have to move past her. DYSON: I don't want to move past her, Trick. I had to move past Bo! And if there's anyone else in this world that I should be able to love, it is Ciara. * THE NORN: What foolish deal do you wish to make today? DYSON: Don't speak to me of deals. You took more than you claimed you would! THE NORN: He who has the manhood to accuse a Norn of treachery may soon find himself with no manhood, at all. How'd I wrong you, pup? Hmm? DYSON: You said you were taking my love of Bo. You overreached, you took my love of Ciara as well. THE NORN: I took exactly what I said, no more, no less. DYSON: Speak plainly, crone. THE NORN: You know well that when a wolf mates, he mates for life. When you gave your love to this woman, this Bo, you gave her all of it. Which you then sacrificed to me. You have no love left to give. * RYAN LAMBERT: You don't want to be owned and that's what's amazing about you. When you go out trying to save the world, you're not doing it for the Light or the Dark, you're doing it for you. You put your ass at risk. It's not because you're someone's puppet. You do it because it's your ass to risk. – to Bo * DYSON: I offered her my wolf, but she took my love instead. – to Ciara (about The Norn) * DYSON: Ciara, I can't...I can't love you. But I swear if I could, I would. * CIARA: You couldn't give up your wolf to save your best friend, my husband, who you knew for a hundred years, but you were willing to give up your wolf for this woman you've known for a few months? ... You were willing to give up everything for her? You should have told me right from the start. And you know it. You're not the man I thought you were. – to Dyson * RYAN LAMBERT: Oh my God. BO: Wow. Wow, wow, wow. That was…um ... holy cow! RYAN LAMBERT: That thing you did with the sucking of the chi. And the blowing. BO: And it is true, you are very good with your hands. RYAN LAMBERT: Thank you. You know inhibitions, they just, they get in the way, don't they? – (after first sex) * RYAN LAMBERT: Have you ever been with one of us? Am I your first? BO: First what? RYAN LAMBERT: You don't know, do you? BO: What? RYAN LAMBERT: I'm Dark Fae. BO: No! No, no! I mean I assumed because you were working with the Ash that.... RYAN LAMBERT: I work with a lot of people that I shouldn't. That's why we're good together. I'm like you. There are no rules. *RYAN LAMBERT: I thought you were unaligned. BO: I am! RYAN LAMBERT: So what's the problem? You think all Dark Fae are bad? All Light Fae are good, is that it? BO: No, it's just the Dark have not exactly been my BFFs. RYAN LAMBERT: Well, I'm not defined by my clan. Listen, there are no rules here. No strings attached. You wanna walk, go ahead. BO: Well, with the way my legs are shaking, I don't think I could right now. No rules. – (about sex again) ;2.15 Table for Fae * THE MORRIGAN: Oh, I'm sorry, buttercup. But that's just the way our world works, you know that. I get what I want and you... get left behind. – to Kenzi ;2.16 School's Out * BO: No, I cannot do Jane Austen again. DYSON: That's what I said when I left England. ;2.17 The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire ;2.18 Fae-nted Love * TRICK: Fae don't believe in divorce. Not for the first thousand years. – to Kenzi * RYAN: Pets can't marry their owners. – to Kenzi (about her and Bo) ;2.19 Truth and Consequences * THE GLAIVE: Unlike our human counterparts, Fae women have held positions of power and importance for centuries....we historically have been treated as equals. – to attendees at Fae function * NADIA: I'm still amazed at how you stuck by me all that time. LAUREN: I would never abandon you. NADIA: I don't know if I could have done it. Five years without holding someone close, without loving caress.You're amazing. * NADIA: Tell me more about Bo. I get the feeling she's special. LAUREN: She is special to me. She's become a very good friend. NADIA: No, I mean special in the Fae world. * KENZI: I know what you told me. And what Trick told me — what Nate told me. But...what about what my heart told me? It told me that this is where I belong right now. By your side. BO: I want you to be happy. And I know that Nate makes you happy. KENZI: Maybe someday things will be different. I'll be able to have a normal life. But right now, this is the life that I choose. BO: Are you sure? KENZI: Yeah. BO: Good. Because I've never needed my best friend more than I do right now. ;2.20 Lachlan's Gambit * TRICK: Every single snake at the zoo has disappeared. BO: Maybe they're on a plane? – (about strange behavior by animals) * CIARA: It appears we'll be rushing into battle soon and we might not come out of it alive. Now, if that's the case...I'd like to spend my last night on earth with you. – to Dyson * LAUREN: I know that I'm merely acting out of a transference of grief onto you. Wanting to have sex is a very common response to grief. Biologically speaking, the transference often helps move the pain. Sort of use it as something else. Turn it into something different. Something better. – to Bo * TRICK: The Garuda’s not a god, but he’s the closest thing to the devil you will ever face. * LAUREN: I just feel like I've had enough of the Fae controlling my life. I just want to leave. For good. BO: Whatever you decide, whatever happens, we are in this together. ;2.21 Into the Dark * BO: When was the last time you saw your bed? LAUREN: I'll sleep when I figure out how to stabilize Lachlan's Naga venom. KENZI: Well, if anyone can nerd out what we need, it's you, Doc. – (about preparing to battle The Garuda) * LAUREN: Whiskey? My treat. DYSON: You buying me a drink, huh? It really must be the end of the world. LAUREN: You don't have to pretend with me. It's not weak to let it out, Dyson, it's human. What I meant was it takes strength to express your pain. So that you can go on. DYSON: All this and Nadia too. I'm sorry, Lauren. LAUREN: Thank you. * THE NAIN ROUGE: A team of the Light can only provide half an army. You must recruit the Dark. One whose abilities rival your own. Choose wisely ...And, Bo, when you do meet our enemy, kick his feathered ass. – to Bo * THE NORN: How dare you bring this. My dwelling has never been soiled by a human presence. – to Dyson (about Kenzi) * LAUREN: You remember what happened when The Lich tried to force you to feed off of me? …. It scared the hell out of me. BO: Me, too. The worst part is, I don't know how I did it. Or what triggered my rage. LAUREN: Well, I have a hypothesis. I think it’s because of what we feel for each other. – (about Dark Bo emerging) * BO: You take my breath away. LAUREN: Breathless. BO: Completely. * THE NORN: No, you wouldn't dare. KENZI: Oh, yes I would. I'm human, remember? We drive SUVs and we dump raw sewage into pretty lakes and we will burn this planet to the ground if it means just one more cheeseburger. - (threatening to cut down sacred tree) * THE NORN: I am as old as time and twice as deadly. – to Kenzi * KENZI: You know, if it is the Faepocalypse, you should go be with your girl. You shouldn't be alone, Bo. BO: I'm not alone, Kenzi. I'm with you. – (about coming battle with The Garuda) ;2.22 Flesh and Blood * BO: It's not my heart I'm worried about. I love you...all...so much. – to Lauren * BO: My strength is unmatched. I shall reign as queen and you shall all tremble before my power. * DYSON: You know, it's going to take them a while to select a new Ash. Now might be your best chance. LAUREN: To do what? DYSON: Run. Be free. I know how much that means to you. LAUREN: Well, I appreciate you looking out for me. Editors: Category:MAIN PAGE Category:Quotes Category:Season 2